


Mr. McLaughlin

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Ball Gag, F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mr. mclaughlin is a terrible teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: It's date night for Wren and Rhett. Rhett wants to try something new.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Mr. McLaughlin

“Meeting! Come to the kitchen for a meeting!” Rhett called from downstairs. I was in my room drawing while Rhett and Link were doing a puzzle. It was a lazy day of sorts and I wanted to have some me time, which was spent in my room with my phone playing some music quietly as I looked at pictures of the boys I had taken to draw later on. I was drawing Rhett napping on the couch when he had started to yell from down stairs. Sighing, I paused my music and put my phone in my pocket before heading to the kitchen.

“You rang?” I said, looking at Rhett sitting at the table as Link sat with him while examining two puzzle pieces. 

“I did, thank you for noticing. We’ve got some important business to attend to and take care of and your presence is required,” Rhett said with a smile. “Please, have a seat at the table of the puzzle that will never be finished.”

“I didn’t think it’d be that hard, but you can’t tell the water pieces from the not water pieces,” Link mumbled as I sat down across from them. It didn’t seem super serious, so no one was dead or dying, but that didn’t leave me with a lot of solid ideas on why Rhett decided to just scream dinner bell style to get me downstairs.

“Well, you thought wrong and now we're all in puzzle hell,” Rhett said with a sigh. 

“Is this why you called me down here? Do I have to be the one to get rid of the puzzle when no one’s looking otherwise you’re going to just sit there till you pass out and get puzzle piece indentions on your faces?” I asked.

“Incidentally no,” Link said, putting the pieces down before looking at me. “My older sister called and is trying to look for some land to raise her alpacas with her husband. They currently live with her in-laws and she wants some room from them for herself and her husband. There’s 10 siblings with multiple partners and children. A mass murder is on the horizon if she doesn't get some space, at least that’s what she said.”

“I’m really glad I was an only child,” I said with a grimace. It wasn’t often that people had just one child, usually two or three on average. Some packs had more depending on how many Alphas, Betas, and Omegas there were in the pack. Link’s in-laws were in the higher end of the scale, but then again Link had six other siblings so he was right there too. 

“I know,” Rhett said. “I only had two sisters, but I think Darwinism would have hit us hard had we had more kids in the family.”

“You guys liked fireworks too much, didn’t you?” I asked with a smirk.

“And making potato guns and generally being destructive to our environment around us,” Rhett said with a nod.

“Anyways,” Link said, bringing us back to topic. “She wasn’t looking for a lot of land, she’s got just 10 head in her herd, so I told her I’d talk to you guys first before officially offering a piece of our land for her to purchase.”

“So, her and her mate would be moving in with us or building a house?” I asked.

“They’d be basically living down the drive from us. Not far at all, but enough for all of us to have our space. They’re already looking at mobile homes to bring wherever so they can get out of the house as soon as possible,” Link said. 

“So they’d just be our neighbors then,” I said. “That sounds cool. Wouldn’t be so alone out here.” It had been a few weeks since the incident with Tilly and only one other person had come to the house, but they saw Rhett and Link outside with me and quickly turned right back around. We reported it after getting the plate number while the guy just sat there confused and we took pictures of him. We put up motion sensor lights as well as No Trespassing signs with images of guns on them. The idea of having someone closer than 10 miles away was nice. We’d also get to keep our space as well, so that was a bonus.

“Exactly. My sister, Viv, already made it clear she wasn’t going to be randomly showing up either. Apparently her in-laws did that to her and her mate’s little one bedroom home on the property. I promised her the same,” Link said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, we never really had that problem when we moved in together,” Rhett said. “You moved in with me though and we built this place, what 15 years ago? Took us damn near two years to finish it because we built it from scratch. It’ll take maybe a week for them with the home they want.”

“Yeah, so it’ll be a couple of weeks before move day for them,” Link nodded. “That sound okay for you guys?”

“I’m all for it. Someone else can help me put up with your fool asses too,” I said with snicker.

“Joke’s on you, Sweetheart,” Rhett said with a chuckle. “They’ll still have their own place to escape from us, you don’t.”

“Link you think they’re willing to adopt me?” I asked as Rhett hooked his foot in my chair to pull me over to him. 

“They might,” Link said, smirking as he watched Rhett manhandle me into his lap. It wasn’t even sexy or cute. It was like a child that didn't know how to pick up an animal. 

“I’m your backpack,” Rhett sang into my ear as he rocked us. 

“I’m moving in with them,” I said, looking at Link with a deadpan expression. He just laughed and let Rhett continue to harass me. The rest of the evening was spent like that, pestering each other before dinner. 

The next evening was Rhett and I’s planned date night. Link went to his sister’s to work with her on plans for their house for the evening. He’d be back later that night, but it would be in the AM. 

It was almost dinner time when Rhett came in from feeding the horses, a few things in hand. 

“Hey, baby,” I said as I pulled hamburger patties I was cooking from the skillet. “I’m almost done with dinner.”

“Mmm, smells good,” Rhett said as he carried two dry cleaning bags into the living room to set on the back of the couch. “What is it?”

“Burger patties with gravy and mashed potatoes,” I said, turning off all the burners. “There’s enough for leftovers tomorrow too.” As I set the table, I saw him standing there still by the couch while shifting from one foot to the other a bit. Hands in his pockets as he chewed on his lip, Rhett was nervous about something. “You wanna tell the class what’s on your mind?” I asked.

“Oh that’s a little too ironic for me,” he said with a chuckle. “Let’s eat. We can talk over dinner.”

“Alright,” I said, narrowing my eyes at him. What was going on? Hopefully nothing too serious, but I figured he would have told me before dinner. Setting the dishes on the table, I grabbed him a beer and me a water. It was when we were halfway done with our food that he finally spoke up.

“How do you feel about roleplaying?” Rhett asked before taking a bite of a patty.

“Uh, I don’t know. Explain what roleplaying is,” I said, taking a bite of beans.

“So, roleplaying in the bedroom is where you pretend a scenario is happening and you’re one role and I’m another,” Rhett said. 

“Oh, okay, like those sexy nurse videos you watch on your phone,” I said, smirking as he coughed during a swig of beer. “I know about those. So does Link. You’re not that stealthy.”

“Well then,” he said after catching his breath. “I didn’t realize you both were suddenly ninjas, but I will keep that in mind for the future. But yes, like the sexy nurse videos.”

“So you want me to be a sexy nurse?” I asked, wiggling my brows at him.

“Actually, I was thinking of you being a sexy student who needs to get her grades up and as your professor, I tell you how you can pass the class,” Rhett said, a hint of red in his apple cheeks told me he’d been thinking about this for a while. 

“Sexy student, hmmm,” I said as I mulled it over. It wasn’t that big of a thing, I mean, we all had fantasies and one of mine was to be a damsel in distress with Link and Rhett. I was sure Link had his too. “Okay, anything I should do or say?”

“I got you a costume of sorts, as well as myself. I figured we could use the study in the basement as our place of choice.” The basement was finished with three rooms. Two guest rooms and a study of sorts. It had a desk with a few chairs that resembled an office. It wasn’t really used for much, but it would work for what Rhett wanted. A thought to turn that room into a ‘play room’ of sorts ran briefly through my head, but I tucked it away for later. 

“Okay, that sounds good to me,” I said with a nod. “Anything you want specific you want to happen? Like me calling you anything or you wanting to do anything?”

“Well, are you okay with being tied up?” Rhett asked, the meal being forgotten as we continued to talk. “I got some rope and I may have ordered some. . . Well toys.”

“Oh,” I said, crossing my legs. The more he talked the harder it was to focus on anything but what was going to happen later. “What, um, what kind of toys?” I asked, feeling myself start to get wet from just imagining the scenario. 

“A ball gag, some cuffs, an anal plug, and a blindfold,” he said, shifting in his seat. “Those okay?”

“Yeah. Very okay,” I said with a nod before clearing my throat. “Um, when did you want to do this?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Rhett said, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

“Why don’t you go get changed and freshened up while I deal with the food and I’ll message when I’m ready?” I suggested. I didn’t want to see him in his costume walking around, I wanted a fresh view when I entered the room.

“Okay,” Rhet said as he stood up from his chair. “Uh, yours is this one,” he said, pointing to a dry cleaner bag as he took the other and went downstairs. There was a small bathroom downstairs as well, so while he got himself ready, I did the same. Hurriedly, I put up the leftovers and let the dishes soak for the evening before darting upstairs with my costume to get ready. 

I freshened myself up, putting on a bit of eyeliner and mascara before throwing my hair into a ponytail. The costume itself was not something I would ever wear. A short, green plaid skirt that landed in the middle of my thighs, an almost too tight white button up tee, and matching plaid tie. There were also a pair of white knee high socks as well, I almost forgot them in trying to figure out underwear. I didn’t own sexy panties or bras, they were all for just function not looks. 

In a moment of thought, I grabbed a plain pair of white panties and a slightly decorated white bra that had flowered stitched into it. I never wore it because the flowers poked through the fabric and defeated the purpose of being invisible as the name had suggested. The only shoes I had that would work at all were a pair of ankle boots that were slip ons. They were plain and shiny and would have to work. One last spritz of perfume and I was ready. Messaging Rhett I was good to go, I also grabbed a few books and notebooks from my room. I was a student after all.

A few minutes passed before Rhett messaged back that he was ready as well. Taking a deep breath, I thought of a ditsy girl I knew in school that was just happy to be there, but was so, so dim. Embodying her, I made my way down stairs to the basement and then to the door. I waited a moment, seeing that it was closed, before knocking. 

“Come in,” Rhett said. I opened the door, books clutched to my chest as I stepped inside. Oh boy. I was in trouble. Rhett looked delicious sitting behind the desk in a dark, muted blue jacket over a pair of gray and blue plaid pants. His tie matched his pants along with a handkerchief in his breast pocket. I wanted that suit to be worn more than this one time so I was going to have to be careful. 

“Mr. McLaughlin?” I asked, moving to sit in a chair in front of his desk. “You asked to see me?”

“I did, thank you for coming,” Rhett said. He looked up and paused before licking his lips. His eyes bore into me and let me know he liked my outfit just as much as I liked his. “I called you in here today because I wanted to discuss your grades in my class. They’re not the best and it seems they keep dropping. I know you’re a bright girl, Wren, but I’m gonna have to fail you this semester if your work doesn't get better.”

“What? Mr. McLaughlin, I can’t fail this class, it’ll flunk me out of school!” I cried, hugging my books tighter. 

“I know, that’s why I wanted to talk to you about some possible extra credit,” Rhett said. “If you’re interested of course.”

“Yes! Yes I am. I’ll do anything to make up the credit, Sir,” I said, biting my lip as I sat up straight. His brow raised as he looked at me, a tug at his lips had my heart pounding in my chest. That devilish look could bowl me over any time. Standing up, Rhett moved to the door to close it before he stepped in front of the desk to lean against it. 

“So you’ll do anything to raise your grade?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at me. 

“Yes, Sir. Anything, I have to pass this class,” I said, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Alright, I’ll give you an A on the next test, if,” Rhett said, the smirk blooming on his face, "you suck my cock."

“What? Sir! I can’t do that!” I gasped. “Isn’t that against school rules?”

“It may be, but can you really risk missing that A for a small policy?” Rhett asked. I bit my lip and whimpered, looking him over to really take him in as if I was trying to decide. 

“Okay,” I said with a nod. “But just this once.” 

“Of course,” Rhett said. I set my books and things to the side as Rhett walked around the desk to sit down. The man was tall and it would have been hard to reach him properly if he were to stand. “Go on.” 

I followed him around to go on my knees in front of him. Rhett spread his legs to let me in close as I unzipped his trousers. Licking my lips, I reached into his pants as he watched to pull out his cock that was already hardening. 

“You’re so big, Sir. I don’t know if I can take all of you in my mouth,” I said, looking up at him with worried eyes.

“Don’t fret, just take it slow,” Rhett said, running a hand over my head before gently pushing me towards his cock. I whined a moment before I started to mouth the head and worked my way down. “That’s it,” he groaned as both hands played with my hair, wrapping his hands in it to control my speed. Practice makes perfect and the spontaneous blowjobs I had started to give Rhett were paying off as I took him down to his groin with much trouble. “Fuck, keep going.” I didn't stop, only continued to bob my head up and down on him.

His moaning and cursing combined with his harsh grip of my hair had me pressing my legs together in an attempt to ease some of the ache from my own arousal. Whimpering, I was prepared for him to cum down my throat, but then he suddenly pulled me off completely. Gasping for air, I sat back on my knees with drool running down my chin. 

“But, I didn’t finish,” I managed as Rhett stood up. “Sir?”

“I changed my mind. I want more than some simple blow job. I want you,” he said with a smirk as he reached down to pull me up. 

“Sir!” I cried as he bent me over the desk. A firm hand kept me pressed to the desktop as his other hand lifted my skirt to reveal my wet panties. “You said just a blow job!”

“I changed my mind,” he said before bringing his hand down on my ass with a quick swat. I yelped and squirmed as he did it again several more times before rubbing me through the wet fabric between my legs. There was no stopping the whine as he rubbed over me. 

“Sir, I don’t think this is allowed at all!” I cried before he swatted my snatch. Not hard, but enough to send a jolt through my whole body. 

“We’re already there with the blow job, what’s taking it a step further?” Rhett said with a chuckle. “Now, be a good girl and let me have my fun.”

“Sir, please! I don’t think the other teachers will like this when they find out,” I whined as he kept me pinned. 

“What do you mean? Are you going to tell them our little arrangement?” He asked, giving me another swat to my snatch. I yelped, jerking forward as I wriggled against the strong hand on my back.

“No, but they’ll hear me screaming!” I cried. 

“Oh, so that’s what you think is going to happen,” Rhett said. He pulled a drawer of the desk open before pulling something out. I couldn’t see what it was, but he was quick to push it into my mouth to gag me. It was a red ball gag that kept me from making too much noise that he latched in place tight around my head. I shook my head and tried to speak, but I couldn’t move my jaw and could only get muffled words out. “You should have been a good girl, then I wouldn’t have to do this,” he said with a sigh, clicking his tongue as he dug in the drawer again.

This time he pulled my hands behind me to wrap leather cuffs around my wrists, latching them just as tight as the gag around my wrists to keep me bound. I struggled, whining as he easily subdued any fight I could give him in my position. 

“There, just how you should be. Quiet and compliant,” Rhett said as he unzipped my skirt to pull it down and let it drop to the floor. “Ooo, such a nice ass. I’ve seen you walking around school before, but I didn’t think your ass was this nice,” he said, swatting it before pulling me up from the desk. “Now what do we have here?” His long fingers easily undid my tie and blouse, before cupping my breasts through my bra. “So pretty.” 

It was a front clasp, making it easy for him to undo to release my breasts. I couldn’t help the groan as he began to massage them, taking his time to pinch and pull my nipples. Whimpering as he teased them, flicking them even as I cried out behind the gag. Rhett rolled them between his fingers as he began to nip and suck on my bare shoulders. I loved every second of it. When he’d first played when my nipples, I didn’t realize how sensitive they were and then he began to torture them almost and I fell down that rabbit hole of sensation. 

As he kept pulling and pinching my hard nubs, I was able to stroke him while he was behind me. Rhett rocked himself into me, using my spit as lube for my hands. “Oh, you are finally getting the picture,” he growled into my ear before pushing me back down against the desk. Whining at the loss of his hands on me, it was quickly replaced with a few well placed spanks, before kicking my legs apart as he began to stroke me again through my sopping wet panties. All I could do was groan behind the gag as he kept teasing, kept stoking this fire in me as I was close to cumming so easily.

“That’s a good girl,” Rhett said, panting softly as he pulled my underwear down finally. Just enough for me to be bare to him. “Such a good student for me.” Taking my slick he started to play with my ass. It was weird and sensitive, but the more he pressed and pushed, the more ready I was to have him in any hole I could get him in. Carefully, he worked a finger into my tight ring of muscles. I moaned, shaking as he kept working his finger deeper and deeper, using my slick as lube. Rhett had a full finger in me before he added lube, the coolness of it making me jump as he pumped it into me before adding a second finger. 

I whimpered and whined, trying to rock myself onto his fingers in a desperate way to get more of him. Too soon, his fingers pulled away. Replacing them was a plug that he slowly pushed into me. It felt huge compared to his fingers, but it couldn’t have been much bigger. 

“Oh fuck, you’re little ass is just sucking this in,” Rhett moaned as the plug settled in place. “I should have you wear it till Link gets home. See what he thinks of this new addition.” I nodded, moaning louder as he began to run his cock up and down my snatch. “Shit, I love hearing those moans, girl, get loud,” he said, reaching up to undo the gag, letting me free to curse and beg as much as I want.

“Oh fuck, it’s so big in my ass,” I whimpered. “Please, Sir. I need you. Please fuck me.”

“You ask so nicely,” Rhett moaned as he slowly pushed into me. “Such a good girl, asking her teacher for what she wants. I just might give it to you.” When he bottomed out in me, I keened at how full I felt with the toy and Rhett’s cock inside me. 

“Oh fuck, please,” I begged, sobbing as he began a slow pace. 

“Please what? What is it that you want, Sweetheart?” He grunted, grasping the cuffs around my wrists. 

“Please fuck me, Sir!” I groaned.

“Fuck you wear? Tell me where you want my cock?” He asked with a growl and a sharp thrust.

“I want you to fuck my pussy!” I cried out, sobbing as he buried himself in me to grind and press on the plug as well. 

“Good girl,” Rhett grunted as he began to snap his hips harshly. I panted, moaning as he made sure that he went as deep as he could on every thrust. “That’s it, taking my fat cock like a good school girl.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” I keened, feeling my orgasm come closer and closer. “Knot me, Sir. Please knot my pussy!”

“Oh fuck,” Rhett growled as he grabbed my hips and began to jackhammer into me. I cried out, unable to form words as I came hard around him, clenching to knot him. He gave a few more thrusts before he too fell over the edge and knotted me. I stood there, bent over the desk shaking as I felt him cum inside me. All I could do was just whine and moan as we stood there, locked together. 

Through my daze, I moaned as his beard tickled my skin as he kissed over my back and shoulders. Eventually our knot lessened and he was able to pull out. A quick run over from a towel cleaned us up and I expected him to uncuff me, which he did, but then quickly cuffed me back after my clothes were pulled off me. 

“Rhett!” I cried, confused but also turned on.

“Uh-uh,” he said with a chuckle, pushing the gag back in my mouth. “I wanna leave you as a present for Link.” I tried to argue and shake my head, but Rhett just laughed. If I really didn’t want to, I would let him know, but I was kinda into it. Cleaning up the area, Rhett pulled out a leash and collar he had from the drawer. I glared at it then him. He still put it on me. Leading me up by the leash, Rhett took me back to the bedroom. 

It was awkward to move with a plug in me as well as my hands bound behind me, but we made it. Helping me settle in bed, he stripped from his clothes to set to the side before crawling into bed. He checked on my comfort and ability to sleep and breath before pulling the blankets up over us. 

I was exhausted, so while I wanted to wait for Link, I also couldn’t stop from passing out in Rhett’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAaaaahhhhhhhh sorry about missing an update. The weekend was busier than I wanted, but here I am! Double update! I'm tired! lol


End file.
